


Prompt 2 - Sight: Don't lose sight

by WritingWren



Series: AkuRoku One Shots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canonverse. Axel and Roxas go on a mission. It doesn't go as they thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 2 - Sight: Don't lose sight

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!! There will be:  
> Blood, gore, death and pain!  
> I warned you, please don't read if you're triggered by any of these~  
> My first attempt on any angst and such... I hope it's good :')  
> Enjoy~

Xion’s loss hit Roxas hard. The fact that he’d been the one to do it hit him even harder. That she had left this world smiling, telling him everything was fine, didn’t make it any better.

He had loved her. He’d never dare to say it out loud, because it couldn’t be. He didn’t have a heart. He couldn’t feel, it was impossible. But it was true. He had loved her.

Loved her like a friend, like a sister, like more? Roxas couldn’t tell. He wasn’t supposed to feel like that, never had been, how should he tell the difference? This one, simple, complicated truth remained:

He had loved her.

He had killed her.

And now he was broken.

*

Xion’s loss hit Axel hard, too. To see Roxas break over it hit him even harder. He was the last one to ever believe that nobodies could feel any emotion, yet he did.

The love for both of them was overwhelming, the sadness over Xion’s death even more so, but his love for Roxas had always been so much stronger, so much deeper.

Love. What a strange word to use. He had no heart. Therefore, he couldn’t feel such things; love, sadness, guilt -they should’ve been plain words to him. But they weren’t. Not any longer.

*

Xion was gone and Roxas was broken. But Axel was still here, at his side, trying to pick up the pieces that were left of the blond. Roxas knew he would succeed eventually.

Somewhere in his borken mind he still wanted to be whole again, and this part of him, as small and fragile it might have been, hoped with all his heart that Axel would fix him.

* * *

“Roxas?”

The blond was nowhere to be seen, and that when they were on a mission and supposed to stay close… With a little sigh, wondering how long it would take Roxas to come out of his shell of guilt and pain, Axel turned around.

Roxas was not far behind. Axel only had to take one corner, and there he was. Totally absorbed in his thoughts, his body had simply ceased moving and he hadn’t even noticed. He looked up when he felt Axel’s hand on his shoulder.

“Roxas,” the redhead said softly. “What’s up?” He knew what was up, but he didn’t know what else to say. No answer, like always. Roxas shook his head slightly.

“Don’t lose sight, got it memorized?”

A nod. This was all he’d get when Roxas was in this mood.

“Don’t… lose sight…” the blond muttered as they started to move again, towards their target; some pitiful heartless they’d eliminate before they’d get back to the castle.

“Yeah right, don’t lose sight! We’re supposed to stay close to each other, deal with this heartless and get back, got it?”

Another nod.

And dealing with the heartless they did. Afterwards, Axel let out a sigh, glad that they’d made it through even though Roxas was not his usual self at the moment.

“Now, lets get back,” Axel said with a smile. He opened the portal that’d get them home… just that it didn’t. No portal appeared, not even when Axel, frowning, tried it a second time. Not when he did so a third.

“Oh _shit_ ,” he hissed, grabbing Roxas’ arm to pull the blond behind himself. No portal could only mean one thing: They’d been abandoned. The organization didn’t have any use for them anymore, or maybe they’d gotten dangerous, who knew.

And, how else could it be, since the organization didn’t leave things half finished, they were surrounded by an army of heartless already. Most of them were Shadows, not a threat, not even worth a thought usually.

They were, though, when there were hundreds upon hundreds of them, when the streets were filled with them as far as the eye could see. Among the Shadows were even some Neoshadows. This was not a battle they could win, not in these crowded streets.

“C’mon,” Axel called back at Roxas, grabbing his hand. “Don’t lose sight!” With his chakrams, burning, flying, cutting, cutting, cutting, he opened a path for him and the blond. When they reached a plaza he turned around.

Axel was glad that this time, Roxas hadn’t lost sight of him. This time he still was there, eyes wide and shocked, mirroring Axel’s own feelings. But there was no time for that now! Now they had to fight, to get out somehow…

Even if he himself had been injured already; nothing big luckily. The spot on his arm where one of the Neoshadows had dig in his claws bled and hurt, but he could still move it, he could still use it.

“Roxas!” he shouted out. “I need you to concentrate now! We can’t lose sight of each other, got it? We’re on our own now!”

The blond nodded, his throat working furiously as he swallowed and grabbed the keyblade that was still in his hands tighter. His eyes fell on Axel’s arm.

“Axel!” he exclaimed, and almost sounded like his old self all of a sudden. “Axel, you’re hurt!”

“Looks worse than it is! We gotta get out first! We can’t lose sight of each other, if they separate us it’s over, got it?”

Another nod. “Got it!” There he was, the Roxas he knew, the Roxas he’d known before Xion’s death. Strong willed and determined to make it out of here alive, together with Axel, and deal with everything else later.

*

They fought. Side by side, back at back, for an eternity as it seemed. There was no end to the heartless and soon both of them bled from countless wounds. Claws dug into their arms, their legs, their bodies to tear them apart, mouths with sharp teeth bit and bit and bit, stringing wounds and wounds together.

Roxas bled from a sharp cut right on his forehead, cold sweat and hot blood making one of his eyes useless, but there was no time to wipe it away, no time for anything than to ward off the heartless.

Then he heard Axel shout. The redhead shouted his name… why?

“Oh.” The soft sound escaped his lips when he broke down to his knees, blood dripping from his cloak. One of the Neoshadows had managed to get behind him, stabbing him with his long claws. Roxas could see them stick out of his chest when he looked down.

It hurt. And Roxas screamed. But no sound came out of his mouth, nothing but a stifled burble. Soon, his vision, what was left of it with one eye being useless already, became a hazy blur.

*

“NO!” Axel screamed in Roxas’ stead, since no sound came out of the blond’s mouth even when it was wide open.

The rage overwhelmed him when Roxas fell. Fire in his chest, in his thoughts, in his heart that didn’t exist.

A ring of flames blazed up around them together with Axel’s scream, killing the heartless in reach and holding back the others.

He hadn’t known he could still do that. Actually he couldn’t. This had used up all his strength, almost all that was left. Panting, Axel fell to his knees beside Roxas. Held him in his arms with a desparate expression.

“Roxas, no…” he whispered hoarsley.

“Axel?” The blond’s voice sounded so weak, so small, so far away already. No… no, no no…

“Roxas, we’ll make it, we’ll…”

“I think I… lost sight for a moment. I’m… sorry.” A pale, white hand moved up to grip Axel’s but it was so weak that he almost didn’t feel it.

“I’m” A rattling breath. “sorry…”

Blue eyes, two pieces of the sky, became dull and lifeless and a last rattling breath left his lips before his body became limp in Axel’s arms.

“Roxas, Roxas no…” was all he managed to say. The ring of fire, his protective wall of flames, quaked and finally disappered when it had consumed all of Axel’s strength.

And the heartless, a wave of darkness and desperation, claws and teeth, descended upon him. Axel didn’t care.


End file.
